Vanilla Unicorn
UNI |parkingcap = 2 |occupants = Wade Hebert |employees = Juliet Infernus Sapphire Nikki Fufu Chastity Cheetah Peach Unnamed Bar Girl |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |owner = Leon (formerly) Trevor Philips |type = Strip club |founded = 1984 |location = Strawberry, Los Santos}} Vanilla Unicorn is a strip club featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description The club is located on Elgin Avenue, next to the Olympic Freeway in Strawberry, Los Santos, State of San Andreas. It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. Franklin is seen in the club during his personal trailer, hanging out with Lamar. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the strip club is locked until level 6. Franklin seems to be friends with the bouncer since he always greets Franklin as "Mr. C". Also, the bouncer will recognize Michael after Hang Ten, possibly because he went there regularly to see Trevor and plan the Union Depository heist. Influence The club name is a play on the real-life strip club Spearmint Rhino, as both names contain a flavor and an animal with a horn on its nose (though fictional in this case). Also, judging by the club's location in Strawberry (Inglewood) and its exterior, it seems to be based on the real life strip club Bare Elegance, but with a different interior. Strippers In the strip club, the player can pay $40 to receive a topless dance in private, though they will be evicted if the bouncers spot the protagonist touching her three times. The protagonist can flirt with the stripper to increase a "Like" meter. If the protagonist likes her enough, he can choose to take her home, similar to the girlfriends in Grand Theft Auto IV. Additionally, the strippers will be added to the characters' cell phone contacts, much like the women met in the Maisonette 9 from The Ballad of Gay Tony, and can be taken home without receiving a dance first. However, some strippers do not sleep around. After Trevor acquires the Vanilla Unicorn, he, Michael and Franklin can touch the strippers without the risk of being evicted. For Trevor, lap dances are free and the strippers call him "sir". After a stripper is taken home for the first time, her number will be available on the contacts list in the player's phone. The player can then call her at night to pick her up and take her home, but if called during the day she will make an excuse. She will usually send pictures of herself to the player too after being taken home. Sometimes when picked up, strippers will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the button to look behind while driving, as well as the comments made by her and the player. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can get a lap dance, again for $40, and they can hold the stripper without worry of being kicked out. They once again must raise a like bar but can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. Filling the flirt bar will add a bit onto the like bar. Once the like bar is full, the stripper will give the player her number and if rung, she will come to the players apartment to perform free lap dances for the player and their friends. The strippers currently working at the club are: Chastity-GTAV-FullBody.png|ChastityO CheetahStripper-GTAV-FullBody.png|CheetahO Fufu-GTAV-FullBody.png|FufuO Infernus-GTAV-FullBody.jpg|InfernusV Juliet-GTAV-FullBody.png|JulietV Nikki-GTAV-FullBody.png|NikkiOV Peach-GTAV-FullBody.png|PeachO Sapphire-GTAV-FullBody.jpg|SapphireOV :::O - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto Online. :::V - Available to take home in Grand Theft Auto V. The strippers work in shifts: Sapphire, Fufu, Infernus and Peach work together, between 20:00 and 08:00, as do Juliet, Nikki, Chastity and Cheetah, between 08:00 and 20:00. If the player is looking for a particular stripper and doesn't see her, they can return later when the strippers change shifts. As a safehouse Following "Hang Ten", Trevor "acquires" the Vanilla Unicorn as a safehouse, replacing Floyd's Apartment, which loses its function as a safehouse in the mission. Once acquired (at no cost to the player), Trevor can roam freely around the backrooms of the club, and is also able to get lap dances for free and touch the dancers at will (Franklin and Michael also can now touch freely, but still have to pay). Other features of the club-as-safehouse: * Drinks are now free for Trevor at the bar. * Trevor can have an unlimited amount of drinks at the bar. * The stripper's changing room doubles as Trevor's wardrobe (although only stripper gear is visible on the racks, Trevor's regular wardrobe cache is available). * The back office has a saving location, the couch, plus a health pack. Trevor can also come and go using a rear entrance. Strangely, although there is a computer in the office, he cannot use it to access the internet. * The parking lot on the north side can store up to two vehicles. Sometimes Trevor's Bodhi will be seen parked in the parking area to the east, but vehicles will not be saved if parked there. Note that the other two characters can access the vehicles parked in the lot as well, but only Trevor can park them to be saved. * Wade will be found in one of the lapdance alcoves with two dancers draped over him. He will also be present if Franklin and Michael visit and will make references to Trevor if they pass close by. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Hang Ten *Surveying the Score *Planning the Big Score *The Big Score ;GTA Online *Chasing Shots (Deathmatch) ;Heists *The Humane Labs Raid Signs *Memo to all dancers: Effective immediately. Do not work nude on the pole. Pole work must be done when wearing bottoms only. *May 6, 2012 - To all dancers: Dancers wishing to be on the schedule must submit requests no later than Thursday evening. Management notice. *Strictly no food in the dressing room. *For walkouts please see DJ or floater. *Bonus - To all employees: You may receive a $150 reward for recommending a beautiful entertainer to work at Vanilla Unicorn. She may be hired if she passes a rigorous audition and interview. The entertainer must fulfill her required schedule during her trial period. Your reward will be waiting. *Attention all ladies: Vanilla Unicorn now has ladies' tees and shorties. Available in black and red. Small and medium. $10 for a tee or shortie. Ask at the front desk. Get your Christmas orders in early to avoid disappointment. *January 24, 2012 - To all dancers: Once again it is necessary so remind all dancers that we are a nude club. When dancing on stage all dancers must be fully nude no later than half way through the second song. *No excessive cell phone usage: No cell phones on floor. *Notice: This dressing room is monitored by closed circuit TV. *August 24, 2012 - To: Dancers. RE: Excessive tardiness. Due to an increase in poor time keeping, we are beginning to track attendance effective from May 1st. If an entertainer is late more than three times in a month, she will be given the opportunity to add an additional shift to the schedule. *Memo to all dancers: Please don't 'hang out' in the massage chair. All employees must pay for use of chair. Gallery Vanilla Unicorn Vanilla-Unicorn.jpg|Front view. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Daylight.png|Front view (daylight). Vanilla_Unicorn_GTAV_Save_carparking.jpg|Carpark. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Stage.png|Stage. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Stage2.png|View from the stage. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-MiniBar.png|Bar. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-DJBooth.png|DJ's booth. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-PrivateRooms.png|Private rooms. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Office.png|Trevor's office. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-ChangingRoom.png|Strippers' dressing room. Other Vanilla Unicorn-GTAV.png Strip1-GTAV.png Strip2-GTAV.png StripClub-GTAV.jpg Vanilla Unicorn.jpg|Trevor in the Vanilla Unicorn. hopkins.jpg|A reference to Jimmy Hopkins, the protagonist of "Bully," a game also made by Rockstar. Wade-GTA5-StripClub.jpg|Wade with two unnamed strippers. snake.jpg|The snake in the dressing room. VanillaUnic-GTAV-Ad.png|Advertisement #1. VanillaUnicorn-GTAV-Ad.png|Advertisement #2. Glitches *Before v1.01, the club would occasionally lock itself (even after Trevor acquires it as a safehouse) and remain inaccessible for the rest of the game, disabling its function as a safehouse. As of 1.18 it has not been fixed for pre 1.01 players, however the club can still be entered. Even after the patch, some players have still reported these problems. *There is a very rare glitch that occurs in GTA Online. When asking Nikki or Fufu for a dance or when watching them dancing on the pole, their name appears as "Juliet" and Juliet's number will appear in the player's phone after the dance. If the player tries to contact Juliet, however, they will receive the "engaged" tone. Trivia *The music heard inside Vanilla Unicorn is from Non Stop Pop FM. In the enhanced version, the music heard inside is taken from various radio stations. As with all other radio stations in the game, only 10 or so songs will play on a randomized loop. Wade may comment on the small song selection if the player walks by him where he will comment, "They only play like, six songs in here. It's kinda making me crazy." *The club keeps a very large snake as a pet in the changing room, although it does not move, no matter what the player does to its tank. *For whatever reason, topless dances cannot be received in Grand Theft Auto Online, even though it is described as a topless bar by Lcn-exchange.com. This was changed in the Enhanced version in patch 1.27. *If a stripper is attacked or killed, either at the club or in transit during a booty call, she will be alive and well during her next shift at the club. She will, however, be mad at the player; they'll have to restore her "like" bar in order to re-acquire her as a booty call. *In GTA V, when taking a stripper home, the stripper will get mad and leave the player when it looks like they're leaving her behind. The same happens in Online when it looks like she's being ignored. *Only Nikki, Chastity, and Fufu will work in the club in GTA Online in the original version. This was changed in the Enhanced Version in patch 1.27, so all strippers work in GTA Online. *The doorman at the front entrance may sometimes greet Michael or Franklin by name before they enter, suggesting they visit the club frequently. *The woman near the entrance carries a pistol that can be seen by killing her. Oddly, even if she is shot at, she will not shoot back. *Jimmy De Santa has a Vanilla Unicorn calendar in his bedroom. * For some reason, after Hang Ten, security guards never react. When attacking people inside, they will not move, as well as when fighting police forces inside. If attacked, however, they will pull out a pistol and engage the player. * Unlike other Safe houses, If Micheal or Franklin fires their weapon inside or at the parking after Hang Ten, Trevor will not call or text him to stop. de:Vanilla Unicorn es:Vanilla Unicorn pl:Vanilla Unicorn uk:Vanilla Unicorn ru:Vanilla Unicorn fr:Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club pt:Vanilla Unicorn Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Online Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Strip Clubs Category:Corporations Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V